


frightful realisation

by FlandusLover1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlandusLover1/pseuds/FlandusLover1
Summary: A short gift one shot for a amazing writerFor the Rickyl a Writers group Secret Santa





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/gifts).



Sitting on the perch Daryl silently watching as the people below him go about their business , he realizes that he’s come to think of them all as family, it has taken a lot for him to feel this way but now he knows they mean more to him than anything.. Well, maybe one of them meant more than the rest, Rick has slowly wormed his way into Daryl's heart and quickly clouded his thoughts.

 

Daryl had finally admitted to himself he was in love with the man, only by that time Rick had grown closer to Michonne leaving Daryl to bury those feelings. When the sickness hit and everyone panicked Daryl knew he had to get the medication, he desperately wanted to tell Rick how he felt right before he climbed into that car instead he bit his tongue when he saw Michonne catch Rick’s attention.

 

The run was a success but left Daryl more shaken and hopelessly wanting to be in Rick's arms. instead he retreats to his cell feeling like a pansy when tears start to flow from his eyes, the run had almost taken his life not that he wouldn't regret saving Michonne.

 

Daryl wakes in a panic when he notices something heavy and warm pressed against his side, quickly looking over he notices curly brown hair. He breaths a sigh of relief then really begins to think about the fact that Rick is curled up to his side with his arm across Daryl's torso. Daryl tries not to move to much but the slightest movement still manages to wake Rick.

 

Rick blinks trying to adjust to the darkness, smiles up at Daryl and whispers “I almost lost you today, I can't lose you Daryl,” Daryl can’t help the tears that slip down his cheeks, he never thought this would happen, he expected to live the rest of his life in love with this man and him never knowing.

 

Daryl turns facing Rick and hiding his eyes behind his hair. “Im not that important, if it kept Michonne alive I would have done it again,” his whisper seems to have an affect on Rick, before he knows what is happening Daryl finds himself on his back with Rick's lips pressed against his own. Daryl doesn’t waste anytime grabbing Rick's face and pouring all the love he can into the kiss, desperately hoping this isn’t some dream. Rick pulls away first, desperately trying to catch his breath and stares at the man below him. Rick’s next words make Daryl’s heart explode with happiness. “I love you Daryl, of course you're important to me,” the smile on Rick's face speaks volumes of how honest Rick is, letting the brightest smile grace his face. Daryl’s reply could probably be a lot more romantic but, hell, he's a damn Dixon “I fucking love you too.”


End file.
